A database management system (DBMS) can be configured to manage large databases and provide an operational environment in which stored information can be accessed (e.g., retrieved) and/or modified (e.g., updated). In one type of DBMS, which can be referred to as a relational database system, information can be stored in tables where each table can have one or more columns and one or more rows. Each column in a table can be referred to as an attribute of the table, and each row in a table can be referred to as a record. One known example of a relational database management system is a DB2 database system.
Various types of database management utility processes can be used to manipulate data stored in one or more DB2 database systems. In known systems, these database management utility processes can consume a significant quantity of processing resources (e.g., hardware resources, software resources) of a mainframe computing system that can be measured in millions of instructions per second (MIPS). Because the processing resources of known mainframe computing systems can be relatively expensive (relative to non-mainframe computing resources), operating database management utility processes at these mainframe computing systems can be expensive. As processing needs continue to increase, customers are continually seeking for ways to reduce the costs associated with operation of mainframe computing resources. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.